


Blue skies return, Blossoms bloom anew

by Airri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Collection Fic, M/M, Martial Arcs Week, Tags will update as I go because I'm writing this entirely on the fly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airri/pseuds/Airri
Summary: A collection of works specifically for Martial Arcs week 2017.Chapter 1- HomeChapter 2 - First KissChapter 3 - PuppyChapter 4  - TasteChapter 5  - AUChapter 6  - AngstChapter 7 - Surprise/Free Day





	Blue skies return, Blossoms bloom anew

**Author's Note:**

> Home- There are few things that make his day as coming home to the man he loves. And this is the reason why.

A sigh leaves his lips, as he opens the door, and kicks off his shoes in the entryway. It's been a long day, teaching, but now he's home, and everything is suddenly much lighter, much easier. Especially with the smell of dinner in the air and the promise of a handsome man moments away. Jaune can't help but smile, as he heads deeper into their house- nothing huge, just enough for the both of them, and their pet cat, Thorne. He's a good cat, too, likes to sleep in laps and play with catnip mice.

He puts his bag away, and takes off his jacket, before finding his way into the kitchen, and smiling, walking over to wrap arms around Ren. The shorter pauses, and laughs.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed me being in your arms".

"Oh, you know it", Jaune says, grinning. "Hey. I'm home".

Ren laughs, turning. "I'd figured that much out. Welcome home".

They kiss, softly, sweetly, but no less intimately than any other time. It's clear that this is all old hat to them, a routine they know well.

"So. What's cooking, good looking?" Jaune asks.

Rolling his eyes, Ren turns back to the stove. "That line does not get any better with repetition. But for the record, I'm making ravioli with mushroom, ham, and onion".

He blinks. "What's the occasion?"

A pause, as he looks back at the blond. "Are you being serious?"

Jaune just tilts his head, and Ren sighs.

"...How long have we been a couple, Jaune?"

Frowning, it takes a moment for him to think. "About... 3 years".

Ren shakes his head. "Three years to the day, Jaune Arc".

A pause. And then, "Ohhhhh. Right! Anniversary! I remembered, I promise", Jaune says. "I just had a slight mental blank".

He sighs, smiling. "Of course you did. That's just like you".  
  
Jaune pouts at him. "I did! I remembered, and I can prove it".

Ren raises an eyebrow at him, folding his arms. "I'm listening".

Suddenly, Jaune seems to pause and gets sheepish. "Aww, and I was planning to try and do this later, make it a whole thing..." He sighs. "But I suppose I did this to myself, didn't I".

"You certainly did", Ren says, curious now.

Jaune smiles, and then, to Ren's surprise, gets on one knee.

"...Jaune-" Ren goes to say, but Jaune stops him by raising his hand.

"Look. I can guess what you're going to say, but. Lemme do this, please? Lie Ren, you're one of the most patient, kind, clever, creative people I know. You're handsome, and talented, brave and considerate, and I am endlessly lucky to have you in my life". Jaune's smile is bright, and his eyes soft with love. "I'd like for you to remain in my life for the rest of my days. Would... you marry me?" Producing a box from his pocket, he opens it to a simple silver band.

Lie Ren is not an emotional man. But he does tear up a little. "...Yes, of course I will Jaune. Now get up here so I can kiss you".

Laughing, Jaune does so, and they kiss, deeper now, and he slides the ring onto Ren's finger.

"...Nora's going to scream so loudly when I tell her", Ren notes.

"Good thing she can wait until after dinner", Jaune says.

Ren just smirks at him. "Try tomorrow. I have plans for us tonight".

Blushing, Jaune gently smacks Ren's arm. "Mr. Lie Ren! You sly dog!"

"You love it".

"Yes. I do".


End file.
